Comfort for a Friend
by Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX
Summary: Jack's left with the Doctor and Ianto's depressed. Who better to help him through it than his best friend. Will contain minor Gwen bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my new story. This plot has been in my head for a while now and I needed to put it into words. Hope you like it~**

**Torchwood is the property of the BBC and RTD. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Total word count: 1,080**

It was a late at night. Ianto Jones sat in his living room in the dark. The only light came from the tv though the volume was down low.

It has been a week since Jack left with the Doctor. Luckily, they were able to keep UNIT from finding out. Otherwise they would try to take over. They knew that they needed to find someone to take over for the Captain, now that he was gone. But, it was all so confusing.

Ianto couldn't believe that Jack was gone. It wasn't fair! Sure, Jack said he was going to leave when the Doctor came. But he wasn't expecting for it to happen so soon. Or that the Captain would say anything to them before leaving.

Now that Jack was gone, and it wasn't likely that he'd be coming back, everything in the Hub was in chaos. Owen and Gwen were arguing and fighting constantly about who should be in charge. Gwen though it should be her since she was in the police force, but that wasn't likely to happen. She had been there for the least amount of time and had the least amount of experience. And though she's been told that, she refused to listen.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anybody. Nor was he in the mood to talk to anybody. So, he figured if he ignored them they would eventually go away.

The knock came again, louder, and he sighed before standing. He was going to give whoever it was at the door a piece of his mind. Opening the door, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Tosh? What are you doing here? It's a bit late, isn't it?" he asked, stepping back so that she could come in from the cold.

"I know. But I brought takeaway since I knew you hadn't eaten yet." She told him, coming inside and handing him the bag with the food in it before taking off her coat and shoes.

He was going to deny what she said, but after she gave him a look, he knew not to. He just took the food to the kitchen and set it on the counter. "Would you like some coffee Tosh?" he called to her.

"No thanks, Ianto. Some tea would be nice though." She knew that if she drank coffee now, she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Ianto returned and handed her a cup of tea before setting his cup of coffee on the table. He was about to take a seat next to her on the couch, but after another look, he went back for the food before sitting down.

"Are you going to tell me why you came now?" he asked, eating a bit.

"What makes you think I have a reason? Can't I just stop by and see my friend?" A look from Ianto. "Alright.. I'll tell you after we've eaten.

While they ate, they made small talk about anything and everything. He washed up their dishes before returning to the couch.

"Alright. Now tell me. No more stalling."

"I just came to make sure you were alright. You've been a bit depressed lately. And don't deny it. I could tell."

"I haven't been depressed. Its just…. Hard since Jack's left. Everything is messed up at the Hub." He didn't want to admit to how he really felt about the Captain's disappearance.

"I know it is. But, Jack will be back. I promise."

"How could you possibly know that. He's where he wants to be; with his precious Doctor." He couldn't help being a bit rude about it. It just made him so mad, not that he would admit it.

"Because he has someone here he cares deeply about."

"I doubt Gwen is that important to him."

"I wasn't talking about Gwen. I was talking about you, Ianto."

"Me? Why would he care about me? There's nothing special about me."

Tosh sighed. How was she going to get through to him? Why was he being so hard-headed about this? Couldn't he see the way Jack looked at him? These were just a few of the questions going through her mind.

"Everything's special about you. There is nobody like you anywhere in the world. Or any other world, I'm sure. On the other hand, there is nothing special about Gwen. She's just a whiny little bitch who complains when she doesn't get her way. Not worth anything."

Ianto rolled his eyes slightly at what Tosh said about him, not believing it. But, he couldn't help but laugh at the part about Gwen.

"Shouldn't let her hear you say that."

"Why not? She can't do anything to me."

"If what you said was true, then why does Jack let her get away with everything?"

"I asked him that about a month ago. I know you think its favoritism, but its not. He said she was like a little child who needed to be coddled. And that it was easier to just give her what she wants than deal with the headache she would cause arguing about it."

Ianto was silent, not believing it. Why would Jack say that about Gwen when it was obvious something was going on between them. But, if it was true, then it made him feel a lot better.

"That doesn't explain why Jack would think anything special about me."  
"Ianto. I've seen the way Jack looks at you. Like nothing is more important in the world to him while he's watching you."

Ianto was silent for a while, thinking about it. He had caught Jack staring at him a lot. But, at the time he hadn't thought anything of it. If what Tosh said was true, then that would make him the happiest man on earth! He just needed Jack back to talk about it.

"Alright, Tosh. I'll think about what you said. But, its getting late. You should be getting home."

Tosh looked at her watch, surprised at how much time had passed. "You're probably right. I'll see you tomorrow, Ianto." She said, standing and stretching before kissing him on the cheek and slipping on her shoes and coat. Giving him one last smile, she left.

Ianto watched her go before getting ready for bed himself. He was definitely feeling better after that little talk with Tosh. He couldn't wait for Jack's return. They had a lot to talk about.

**This is the end of the story. Or is it? If you would like for me to post another chapter, please review. Reviews makes the world go round and makes me post things faster. And anybody who reviews gets a cookie~**

***holds out a plate of fresh-from-the-oven chocolate-chip cookies***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of Comfort for a Friend.**

**A thank you and a cookie to Lesleigh, ronnygirl, and PCJanto for their reviews.**

**Torchwood is the property of the BBC and RTD. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Some Gwen bashing as well. Can't stand her.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

When Ianto walked into the hub the next day, he noticed he was once again the first one in. Which, with Jack gone, made him even lonelier. But, not use dwelling on that now. Work to do and all. The first thing he did was go to the kitchenette and start the coffee, needing it to do his work.

While the coffee was brewing, he fed Myfawny and their guests in the cells, finishing just as the coffee finished. He went and got himself a cup, taking it with him down to the archives to begin working.

When he heard the Hub alarm go off, he grabbed his cup and headed back up, smiling when he noticed it was Tosh who had come in. He made her a cup of coffee as well as refilling his own. When it was ready, he took the cup to the tech.

"Thank you, Ianto." She said, smiling at him.

"You are very welcome, Tosh." He replied, smiling back before heading back to the archives.

He returned once again when he heard the alarm going off, Owen arriving, shortly followed by Gwen. He made them both coffee before retreating back to his lair, not returning until it was time for lunch.

Entering the conference room with the Chinese, he rolled his eyes when he heard Owen and Gwen arguing again. This was really starting to get on his nerves.

He exchanged a look with Tosh as he served the food. And he knew it was time to settle this, once and for all. Also, before UNIT called again. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep lying to them.

"All right! That is enough arguing!" He exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. Surprised, both Owen and Gwen shut up.

"Oi. Tea-boy. This has nothing to do with you." Owen stated, annoyed at Ianto for speaking up like that. But, also a bit impressed. Not that he would ever say it.

"It has everything to do with me when your arguing isn't getting anything done. Its time to settle this like the adults I know we are. You are both going to state your reasons, without interrupting each other. And then, we will decide, as a team, who will be leader. Is that understood?"

It took a few minutes, but eventually, they all nodded.

"Owen. You go first."

"Well. First off, I've been here longer than she has. I have more experience. And I know how things need to be done." The medic stated.

"Gwen." He said her name reluctantly.

"Well. I was in the police force. So, with me as leader, I can get them to help us with helping people. Like we should be doing anyway. Plus, I'm a great leader. Everybody in the force always looked to me for advice." She stated, not knowing how wrong she really was.

"Tosh."

"What? Me? But I don't think-"

"Everybody is going to give their reasons."

She sighed and nodded, thinking. She didn't really want to be leader. But, the more she thought about it, the better idea it sounded. Not for the power, no. But so that she would have more time to work on her programs if she didn't have to go into the field. And those were the very reasons she gave.

"Alright, now that everybody's said their part-"

"What about you, Ianto?"

Gwen snorted at that. How could Tosh even think that the stupid tea-boy could even be considered for leader? The only thing he was good for his making coffee, after all.

"Its fine, Tosh. I really don't want to be leader."

"But, you always did part of Jack's job anyway."

"Only because it was the only way it would get done. And all that was really was talking to the other organizations. Jack was terrible at that. Always pissed them off." He said, smiling slightly at the thought of Jack.

Tosh was silently communicating with him, but eventually back down after a few minutes. Which made Ianto relieved. He really didn't want for her to push the subject. It wasn't like Owen or Gwen would want him to be leader anyway.

"Now, we vote. Whoever gets the most votes becomes leader until Jack's return. No more arguing. Understand?"

They all nodded in agreement. And all thinking that they would win. Especially Gwen. She was about to get a rude awakening though when they all voted for themselves. Except Ianto. He thought about Tosh's and Owen's points. There was no way he would even consider Gwen. After a few minutes, he decided on Tosh. She has been here the longest, after all.

Gwen was outraged! How dare he vote for her! She was nowhere good enough! But, nobody listened as she tried to get them to change their minds. They just continued their lunch and then went on their separate ways.

Ianto went over the few things Tosh would need to do as leader, assuring her that he would actually handle most of it. It would be better anyway. Now, she could focus on her programs and get a lot more work done.

Gwen spent the rest of the day complaining about the choice and that Jack wouldn't approve. She just knew her captain would fix things upon his return. And he would return for her, she knew it. Then, everything would be right in the world again. With that happy thought in mind, she left the Hub, once again not realizing how wrong she was.

Tosh and Owen left together, intending to get a pint at a nearby pub. Ianto was invited, but it was made clear he wasn't welcome by Owen. The medic wanted time alone with Tosh, after all.

So, Ianto stayed in the Hub to get a bit more work done. He was cleaning the kitchen when he heard a voice behind him. A voice he knew very well.

"Ianto."

He spun around when he heard his name.

"Jack?"

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Took a while, but I got it. And yes, I left it with a cliff-hanger. I'm thinking, one more chapter. Maybe more, if I can be convinced.**

**Reviews make the world go round and make me post again faster. Plus, you'll get a cookie~ So REVIEW!**

***Holds out plate of fresh cookies***


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. New chapter~ I know that its been a while, but I haven't really been motivated to write. But, I'm focused now on this new chapter.**

**Disclaimers: Torchwood is the property of the BBC and RTD. I own nothing but the plot.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

Jack was silent as he rode down the invisible lift, perception filter still around his neck. It was so good to be home after The Year That Never Was. All he wanted right then was just hold his precious Welshman. He missed him to much. But first, he would see how the team has been with him gone.

He could see the team up in the conference room. He slipped in silently, smiling to himself when he heard what they were talking about. Though he wasn't sure why they needed to have this conversation. Toshiko was his second-in-command. Has been since Suzie died.

He watched Ianto, loving how the man was taking charge. He loved it when that happened. It took him a moment to get himself to focus again on what was going on. Damn Ianto, being so adorable like that.

He was glad when they all decided that Tosh was in charge, as she should be. But he didn't like how Gwen was complaining. Again. That needed to stop. He knew he would need to talk to her about her attitude towards the rest of the team. If she didn't change, she would have to go.

He continued to watch the team for the rest of the day, still hidden by the perception filter. Well, he mainly watched Ianto. And why shouldn't he? That Welshman was just to adorable for his own good.

He waited for the man to be alone before taking the perception filter off and slipping it into his pocket before coming up behind him in the kitchen.

"Ianto." He stated, a smile forming on his face as the Welshman turned around.

"Jack?"

He could see the confused look on the man's face.

"Hey." He said as the other reached up to touch his face, as if to confirm he was really there. He grabbed the other's hand and pulled him close, able to feel that the other man was crying.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Ianto said through his tears. Jack moved back to look at him and raised a hand before starting to wipe away those tears.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't stand to be away from you for to long." He told him, smiling at him.

"Where did you go? What happened?" he asked, curious and also very happy.

"I don't want to talk about right now. To much has happened that I don't want to think about. But, when I'm ready, you'll be the first person I tell." He promised.

"How long have you been back?"

"Few hours. I wanted to see how the team has been doing. And I got to say, you guys are doing pretty good."

"I suppose your upset that we didn't put Gwen in charge.."

"Of course I'm not. Tosh has been my second since Suzie died. I thought you guy knew that."

"Apparently not. I thought for sure you would put Gwen in charge. You always talking to her and spending a lot of time with her." Ianto said with resentment.

"Gwen's just an overgrown child. So, I treat her like a child. I only spend time with her to make sure she doesn't break anything." Jack said, noticing the resentment.

"I thought you were interested in her.."

"The only person on this team I'm interested in is you, Ianto. Its always only been you. You had me hooked since the day we met."

Ianto looked at him for a moment, not able to believe it. But something in Jack's eyes let him know he was telling the truth. He surged forward and kissed the Captain with everything he had. And Jack returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"I'll talk to Gwen about her attitude tomorrow. But tonight, I just want to be with you."

Ianto smiled at him and led him down to the Captain's bunker where they spent the night together happily.

**Well, this chapter is complete. Finally. This might be the last chapter. Not sure if I want to add Jack's talk with Gwen. **

**Reviews make the world go round and me respond faster. So, cookies to whoever reviews.**

***holds out plate of cookies***


End file.
